Incredibly Domestic
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: A young French woman and a strong-headed American man get engaged in college and plan to spend the rest of their lives together, for better or worse. Slow burn, so please be patient, I promise its worth the wait
1. In the Beginning

_Long time no_ see _. I dropped off this site because I needed to concentrate on my college grades if that ever meant I was to get into medical school. I needed to prioritize the things in my life, and continuing to write fanfiction, as therapeutic and fun as it was just wasn't a top priority to get me where I wanted to go._

 _Now, with some free time on my hands with the holiday and after my first year and a half of med school I would like to post this and hope you all enjoy._

 _This comes entirely from an RP which I did with a fantastic person nearly 2-3 years ago. I saved it into a word document before they deleted their account for similar reasons as to why I've been gone for so long. We did talk about making this into a fanfiction, and I asked for their permission to do so.  
So, if you recognize this, I would sincerely like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for developing one of the best stories I have ever had the privilege of reading. There are plenty of moments where I have genuinely laughed, gotten angry, and cried as a result of this story; and as I edit it down into a cohesive story I hope you enjoy it as much as I have._

 _P.S: This is a slow burn story, so don't expect a resolution to anything quickly. I'm editing it down from an 830 pg. document_

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think_**

* * *

Alfred groaned as he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He stuck his hand out from under the sheets, blindly groping around the bedside table for his phone. Once he found the desired item he pulled it back into his cave, squinting as the screen lit up and showed him that it was nearly 11:00 AM.

Oriel sighed and continued pounding on the door, hearing a groan and shuffling coming from inside. Honestly, how could her boyfriend be any more useless. They were supposed to get coffee an hour ago, and he had never shown. "Get up Alfred!" She called through the cheap wooden door. "You owe me caffeine."  
As mad as she pretended to be with her longtime friend, she really wasn't. She knew that he normally had good reasons for forgetting their dates every now and again, and if not, she loved him too much to stay mad for long.

The young man groaned loudly as he rolled to the side, ending up on the floor in a tangled mess of sheets with an ungraceful squeal after miscalculating how much mattress he had left.  
Oriel couldn't help but laugh as she heard the noise, figuring he must have tripped. She tried the doorknob and scolded herself when she found that it was unlocked. "Alfred, are you decent?" She asked, looking around the door carefully before she entered. The French woman fought the urge to laugh again as she saw her poor boyfriend curled up on the ground, whining softly as he hid under the sheets he had dragged off the bed.  
"Al, what are you doing? Are you drunk?" She asked as she shook her head and walked over to the mass on the carpet, pulling at the blankets to untangle him.

Alfred grabbed a fistful of the sheets in each hand, stopping her from unraveling him from his warm cocoon and causing her to drag both his body and the blankets across the floor. Oriel groaned as she huffed and stopped pulling for a moment.  
"It's too early for this!" She complained giving a few sharp tugs but frowning when she couldn't get the mass on the floor to come undone. As she gave up, she plopped down next to him and crossed her arms.  
A muffled laughter came from underneath the blankets. This insult made the young woman growl and pounce on her unsuspecting boyfriend, who yipped at the surprise attack as he was abruptly yanked out from his hiding place. Oriel laughed victoriously, throwing the blanket back onto the bed.

"Now get up, you owe me coffee sir." She said firmly, tugging on his arm to get him up. The American man groaned and stretched, trying to postpone her efforts a little longer; though this plan failed as the 21-year-old stomped her foot and huffed, getting irritated.  
"Alfred, get up!" She repeated, her patience waning as her boyfriend seemed set on driving her crazy this morning.

He knew that he couldn't drag this out anymore and reluctantly got up, shuffling over to his nightstand and picking up his glasses.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" He muttered as he placed his wire-framed glasses on his face. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

Oriel crossed her arms and glared at him from her position on the floor.  
"You miss both of your morning classes and our coffee date, and you have the nerve to tell me not to have my panties in a twist?!" She huffed, but if you looked closely you could spot the smile trying to creep out from behind her pouting lips.

Alfred yawned as he went into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. "I was planning on skipping those anyways." He murmured as he picked up the blue and white manual toothbrush, squirting some white, minty flavored toothpaste onto its bristles. "Besides, I have 2 more absences before they drop my grade."

Oriel sighed and dropped her arms, smiling faintly. "What am I going to do with you?" She laughed, flopping down on his bed to wait.

He chuckled as he brushed his teeth. "Whip me into shape." He suggested with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows as he stuck his head out into the bedroom.  
This made his girlfriend roll her eyes as she grabbed his pillow and tucked it under her head while she smiled at him. "You wish, mister man ~"

Alfred laughed as he turned and spit into the sink, leaning down to rinse his mouth of the minty foam. "Isn't that why you started dating me?" He asked with a playful smirk as he stood back up and began to lather his lower jaw with shaving cream. "Because I'm such a manly man."

Oriel laughed with her lips pressed together as she tried to fight the urge. "Well, it certainly wasn't because of your timeliness!" She stood and walked into the bathroom, sitting on the counter in front of him; waiting most patiently and watching him shave. Alfred smiles at her as he runs the razor over his jaw and upper neck.

"Maybe it was because of my dashing good looks," he replied playfully as his girlfriend rolled her eyes. Oriel pretended to think hard about that, looking up at the ceiling and tapping her chin.

"Nah, that can't be it." She said firmly as she smiled impishly at him earning a laugh from Alfred. He chuckled, releasing a deep rumble in his throat, as he rinsed off the razor and began cleaning up another section of his face.

"Well, how about my awesome personality?"

The young woman purred, she loved making him laugh. She wiped her finger through the fluffy white cream and deposited the dollop onto his nose. "Hmm, no, I don't think that's it." She teased while she watched the 22-year-old lean in close to the mirror. Alfred making his 'serious shaving face' as he tilted his head to the side and stretched his mouth so he could remove all the hair on his upper lip.

"How about because I have a great ass?" He tried again, fighting a smile as she laughed and leaned over to press her lips gently against the exposed part of his neck. Oriel poked his ribs as she tried to distract him.

"Mm I think that may be it," she playfully swatted at his butt, "it is a pretty fine ass."

He let out a deep chuckle again as he rinsed his razor and leaned back. "But I think your ass is better than mine," he said with a smile as he playfully leaned forward to kiss her, half his face still coated with the fresh-scented shaving cream. Oriel grinned, laughing happily as she pulled her legs up so she was sitting cross-legged on the counter, She leaned forwards as well, kissing him back and coming away with the cream on her cheek.

"Perhaps~." She winked and giggled, "but you'd have to come tell me."

He laughed and wiped the shaving cream off her face with the small towel he had put on the counter in order to wipe his face when he was done. "Oh, Great Lady of the Fine Asses. Teach me your ways, and maybe someday, I could have an ass as glorious and fine as yours." He replied dramatically, dipping his head.

Oriel squealed and made a face as he wiped her off, kissing his newly shaved cheek happily. She grinned and replied in kinds as he bowed, "Oh kind sir! It is impossible, but I can attempt to teach you the ways of the ass!" She watched as he chuckled, a mischievous look in his blue eyes.

"I am ready for any challenge, my lady."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck playfully. The brunette rested her head on the shoulder that was opposite to the cheek he had yet to shave, but as good as it smelled to her she didn't want the blue/white mixture in her hair. Alfred smiled happily and held onto her securely with one arm as he used the other to finish shaving. Oriel watched contently, waiting until he finished as she cuddled close, all thoughts of being annoyed at him for missing their date vanished.

He smiled tenderly at his girlfriend for the past two years, wiping off his damp jaw and kissing her hair. His well-muscled arms moved under her thighs as he lifted her off the counter, letting her legs settle around his waist as he held her, his top half bare as he always preferred to sleep without a shirt.

Oriel looked up lovingly, smiling widely as she wrapped her legs around his toned waist and her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I fussed at you earlier." She apologized softly, big blue eyes glittering with innocence.

Alfred smiled and kissed her gently as he held her up. "I'm sorry for making you fuss at me." He replied as he tilted his head down and started kissing her neck.

She smiled into the kiss, lifting herself a bit more and holding him tighter as she purred and tipped her head back. "Mm, it's no problem. I know you were up late." Oriel gasped as he found all the sensitive spots on her neck easily.

He smirked into the slow kisses as his lips caressed her sensitive skin. "Mhmmm. Just one more semester, babe." He muttered.

Alfred was finishing his undergraduate degree in animal science and then planning to be a veterinarian. However, he had agreed to take some time off before applying to vet school so that the two of them could get married and enjoy being with one another for a little while. Oriel smiled as she was so excited to have him all to herself after this semester. She gripped his shoulders and tilted her head back with a small moan as he went after her neck.  
He nipped at the sensitive areas around her smooth, lightly tanned skin before he leaned back and kissed her nose with a warm smile.

"We'd better stop before we get any farther," He chuckled softly as he nuzzled her. "Otherwise, we'll both be late for our afternoon classes."

Oriel pouted and kissed him gently with a sigh as her legs dropped from their current position around Alfred's waist, looking up at her boyfriend as her feet touched the floor; standing just above his shoulders. "You're right."

He smiled and gave her a quick peck before heading back into his bedroom so that he could get dressed for his upcoming classes. "How did your test go this morning?" He asked as he began to dig through his dresser for a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

The young woman crawled into the bed and snuggled his pillow as she watched him dress. "It was fine, I think I messed up on one of the equations but it sort of worked out." She smiled, on track to graduate at the end of the semester with her bachelor degree in business.

Alfred scoffed with a smirk on his lips as he pulled out a wadded shirt and giving it a quick sniff to see if it was actually clean. "Oh, come on. We both know that you passed with flying colors." He refuted before nodding in satisfaction at the article of clothing in his hand, tossing it over his shoulder. "Dr. McEnnis loves you too much to fail you."

Oriel laughed softly as she rolled her eyes. "We won't know 'til I get it back." She grinned at the teasing.  
"Aww, do you really need to put a shirt on? You look so good shirtless~." She reached towards him, opening and closing her hands as she silently demanded he come over.

He saw her pitiful look and smiled as he walked over, laying down beside her. "Because you'd get upset with me if I let everyone see all this." He smirked, rubbing a hand suggestively over his chest. The expression on his face only growing as he listened to his fiancee laugh, watching all the fake sadness disappear from her face.

"You're right. It's a lose-lose for you!" She beamed, giving him a kiss and running her own hand over his torso. "You make it so hard to go to class sometimes." She whined, resting her head over his heart and listening to the vital organ thump strong and proud underneath his skin.

Alfred chuckled and kissed her soft brown hair, which was pulled up into a messy bun. "Well, we can fix that tonight."

She grinned, turning her head so her chin was now perched on his sternum as she looked up at him.  
"Shall we head out then? You still owe me coffee," she laughed as she poked him in the pec, her eyes filled with love.

Alfred smiled and gave her one last kiss. "If you let me get up, then we might be able to swing by Stanley's and get your coffee before your 12:15 class."

Oriel laughed and rolled off, standing and offering a hand back to help him up. "Okay."

He stood and playfully smacked her ass before heading back to the dresser for his jeans. Oriel squeaked and kicked him in the butt when he turned away from her; sticking her tongue out at him as she made her way to the door.

Alfred stayed facing the dresser as she began to leave, appearing that he wasn't going to do anything as he pulled on the blue jeans. However, just as she reached for the door handle and cracked it open, he pounced forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist; laughing loudly as he began to spin her around in wide lazy circles. Oriel squealed, her heart stopping for a split second as she was grabbed.  
Alfred!" She laughed as her legs now flew freely through the air, heart pounding and face flushed by the time he set her on her own two feet.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." He whispered in her ear. "Meet me in the lobby."

No sooner than the words hat left his mouth than did one of his roommates pass by the open door. Jamison paused and smirked as he looked at the couple, waving to Oriel.  
"Nice to see that _someone_ can get your ass out of bed. You're lucky she hasn't left you for someone who knows how to manage a sleep schedule." He joked, knowing the two were engaged.

"Don't make me wait too long or I might leave with someone else." She teased, reaching back and playing with his sandy blond hair. "I know Jamison wouldn't stand up his fiancee for a coffee date." For as much as she teased and taunted about leaving him, they both knew she could never; he was her whole world and nothing could change that at this point.

Jamison tittered and nodded as he smirked and rest a hand on his chin. "Yeah, I might even take her out to a nice dinner too."

Alfred glared at his roommate playfully as he pulled Oriel back against his chest. "Over my dead body, you will!" He shouted provocatively, earning a full laugh from the dark haired male who also waved a hand dismissively at the two as Oriel turned around to hug her pouting boyfriend.

"Please, you know she's not my type." He replied with a smile. "Besides, what would Tyler say if I left him alone with Katie."

This made the animal science student snigger as he thought about his roommate's snooty, artistic boyfriend in a room alone with their hyperactive golden retriever puppy that had been a birthday gift for Jamison a little over two months ago. "He'd probably lose his mind." Alfred joked.

"But alas! The best men are always batting for the pink team!" Oriel lamented as she winked at her boyfriend's roommate, who she loved to death. She had been close with both Jamison and Tyler for several years since she and Alfred had known one another and started dating. The woman had a sneaking suspicion that it had been Jamison who had finally gotten Alfred to ask for her hand, as well as pick out such a gorgeous ring.

He just smiled cheekily and held up a peace sign as he struck the gayest pose he could think of; ass out, hand on his hip, neck tilted back, and tongue smacking loudly from the roof of his mouth.  
"You know it, sweet cheeks." He said with a small giggle before heading towards his own room to start working on an essay that was due at midnight. "You two had better hurry up and leave, the next bus will be back in 10 minutes."

Oriel laughed. "Well, if my future husband could just button his pants and peel himself off me." She grinned, turning her head to peck Alfred's cheek as she wiggled free from his grasp. "I'll wait in the lobby, don't miss the bus." She explained as she patted the top of his head before grabbing her bag and finally walking out of the bedroom.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he watched her go, looking down and buttoning his favorite and well work jeans. He'd bought them the summer of his freshman year, and they had quickly worn in from all the time he spent working on his uncles' ranch when he came home. Once he was completely dressed he went to his desk and stuffed the two paper notebooks and his laptop into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before he unhooked his phone from its' charger and headed down to the lobby of his apartment building with 2 minutes to spare.

Oriel had her head down, checking the time when Alfred walked up. "You're cutting it a bit close darling," she teased much to the displeasure of the redhead next to her that was currently checking him out. She knew her finance got a lot of female attention but she was never one to get jealous as she had a natural tendency to be flirtatious.

Alfred just smiled and wrapped an arm around her with a cheeky grin as the campus bus pulled up. "But I was on time." He pointed out, yelping as she playfully pinched his side and laughed.

"Yeah, you were on time, but only after you missed your first two classes of the day!" She raised a brow, daring him to argue against her point. Alfred opened his mouth to try but thought better of it as he let go of her so she could get on the bus, fishing his wallet from his back pocket to get his student ID. He flashed the card at the bus driver quickly before following Oriel to the back of the bus, taking a seat next to her as they waited for a few more people to get on.

"I was up all night studying for that exam in BioChem on Thursday." He said with a pout as he paid his head on her shoulder. "I only missed my liberal studies class and global history. They don't even take attendance and it's my first time not going; I'll get the notes from Ivan, later."

After pursing her lips, she sighed and began carding her fingers through his messy hair gently. "Aww, baby, I know," she breathed, knowing he was trying extremely hard to pass on his first try in BioChemistry and get a B or A. "You're doing great, you really are."

Alfred just sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in his fiancee's smell and sweet touches while his seat gently vibrated from sitting over the bus' engine. He couldn't wait for the day when he could call her his wife. Both of their parents were being a huge help in planning the wedding since he and Oriel were paying for school. They had both been stressed with their degrees, wedding plans, and just trying to maintain their relationship; even with the help, it was still a lot to take on for the twenty-year-olds.

"I can't wait to make you officially my husband," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss his temple, smirking. "I ship it."

Alfred couldn't help the smirk that broke out across his cheeks as he listened, running his thumb over her knuckles as he took her hand in his; feeling the engagement ring that rest on her third finger. Things hadn't been easy, it was difficult to work part-time at a nearby veterinary clinic, maintain his grades in all of his classes, and carve out time to make sure Oriel felt special. He just hoped that she knew things wouldn't always be this hard. That there were better days to come in the future when most of their time spent together didn't revolve around studying for tests or a quick coffee date before they had to head off to their separate classes. He silently hoped that she knew how much she meant to him, and how utterly lost he would be without her at his side.


	2. The Key

Oriel sighed as they pulled up to the school, wishing she had more time with Alfred today than this short bus ride to the campus. They had always talked about moving in together, but there was no extra room in Alfred's apartment and the lease prevented two people from living in the same room. They only managed to be together a few nights a week, most of which involved one of them passing out after studying as whoever's apartment they happened to be at. She wished she could press pause on all of their responsibilities and have just one night where she didn't have a thousand different thoughts buzzing around in her head.

Alfred grunted as Oriel elbowed him when they arrived at their stop. He glanced quickly at his phone and saw that they had a good 45 minutes before their classes would start; just enough time for him to buy her coffee, walk her to class and have just enough time to get to his own building. He smiled to himself as he felt a small brass item burn in his pocket. He had been pulling extra hours at the vet clinic and signed a mortgage on a small house about 20 minutes from the campus just about a week ago; his fingers dipping into his pocket as he fingered the key while he stepped off the bus and followed his fiancee to the popular coffee shop.

The smell of freshly ground coffee permeated the air as they entered, Oriel hooking her fingers into one of his back pockets when her arm slipped around his waist as they got in line. She smiled lovingly at the back of his head, eager to spend the rest of her life with this gorgeous man she'd come to know as her other half. Their wedding was only a few more months away, once they graduated, and she couldn't wait to have him all to herself.

Her eyes peered out into the building and she smiled softly as she looked at the other students in line. She could see that many had been up for hours and hours before, a few looking as if they had pulled an all-nighter to cram for exams later that day; coffee being the only thing that could keep them on their feet for the rest of the day. An arm moved around her shoulders and Alfred smiled softly as he looked at his bride-to-be.

"Do you want the usual or are you feeling adventurous today?" He asked, watching as she leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment and hum.

She had been up late studying for the test shed had this morning, and since she missed her morning coffee in anticipation of their date she was starting to fade a little. Her hand tucked a little deeper into his pocket as she thought and they slowly moved up in the queue. The atmosphere around them a little jittery and tense as everyone seemed to be eager to get their drinks and get out as they avoided one another; all except for the two of them who really couldn't be any closer.

"As long as there's caffeine, I'll be good." The brunette replied with a small smile as she tilted her head up to look at him. He nodded and leaned down to give her a quick kiss as he rubbed her back.

"A caramel macchiato with two shots of espresso, whipped cream, and chocolate drizzle," he recited from memory as he recalled exactly how his fiancee preferred her morning poison. Alfred ignored the few looks they attracted from other patrons as they neared the front of the line, pausing to dig his wallet out of his left back pocket.

Oriel smiled up at him happily as she rose up on her tose a little to kiss his cheek while he moved. "Thank you, darling!"

As they stepped up to the counter the barista currently at the register smiled brightly at the two of them. "You two seem so happy. I hope one day I have someone to look at like that... o-or to have someone look at me that way." She blushed and cleared her throat.

Alfred chuckled and rubbed his sleepy fiancee's back, hoping to make the other woman feel a little more comfortable. "We're just happy to be awake right now." He admitted, wincing slightly as Oriel pinched his side. "You'll find someone that will love all of you; the amazing and the ugly. That's when you know you've found the perfect one."

Oriel giggled to herself as they ordered, thanking the girl as she handed them the receipt and they stepped to the side to wait for their drinks. As she had watched how Alfred made the girl smile, it was moments like that which made her fall in love with him all over again. He had a natural ability to read the atmosphere and tried to make others smile as often as possible, no matter the circumstances.

"In case you were still wondering..." The French woman whispered as they received their coffee and began moving towards the exit. " _That_ is why I fall in love with you every day."

He beamed happily and titted, giving her a squeeze as they left the coffee shop and headed across the road so that they could get to the college of business on campus.  
"Really? You love me because I know how you take your coffee?" He teased, the concrete under their feet still damp from the rainstorm that had come through last night.

"No, it's because you're so sweet to everyone; even people that you don't even know." She smiled, taking a long sip of her coffee and sighing happily when the caffeine and sugar hit her tongue. "You have such a big heart."

Alfred chuckled again as he shifted a little closer to her so that a cyclist could pass them without taking out his hip. "Well, that's just how I was raised," he explained as he moved back into his normal path once the student passed them. "Be nice to everyone, even if they won't give you the same courtesy."

Oriel grinned as she gave him a quick hug. "You are just the sweetest, and I can't wait to see your parents again." She replied, kissing his cheek and twirling out of his grip as she moved to walk backward just in front of him.  
"I want to raise our k-..," she paused as she blushed, "kids like that." Her heart starting to pound in her chest as she didn't know if now was a good time to bring up kids.

Without missing a beat he nodded and sipped his plain black coffee with a cream and three sugars. He hadn't really been paying attention to her words as he smiled, too busy watching ahead of her to make sure she didn't bump into anyone while they approached a looming icon of the university.  
"Yeah, that would be nice." He commented as they passed the bell tower in the center of campus.

She breathed a small sigh of relief as he seemed to be in his own little world, turning around and glancing up as she heard the tower begin to chime 12 o'clock while they approached her building.

"I love the sound of those bells," her lips pulling upwards as the memory of him proposing to her last year in this same spot flashed into her mind.

He grinned widely and reached out for her hand, pulling her to a stop in front of the tower as they looked up and saw the gleam of the brass bells swinging inside the stone structure. "Do you remember the last time we were standing here," he asked wistfully, silently thankful he wasn't as nervous now as he had been them.

Oriel hugged him from behind, pressing her face in between his shoulder blades and taking a breath of the unique scent that clung to his t-shirt.  
"Like it was yesterday; you looked so panicked that I thought you were going to be sick." She chuckled fondly as she recalled how pale he'd seemed. he had looked so vulnerable in that moment like she held his entire heart in the palm of her hand when she was answering.

He nodded and smiled as he too recalled the memory, just a little differently.  
"I felt like I was laying my heart at your feet, and I was so afraid that you might choose to stomp on it," Alfred replied softly as he set his bookbag down onto the slightly damp concrete beside them and reached back to touch her. "But I was so relieved when you said yes, it felt like we were on Cloud 9 and no one in the world could touch us." He continued and smiled as he reached into his front right pocket.

"But I want to give you something before you go to class."

Oriel laughed as she let her arms fall from around his waist and set her coffee by his book bag before moving to stand in front of him, where she could look him in the eyes, tilting her head and raising a brow as to why Alfred seemed so sappy and reminiscent right now.

"You're not proposing to me again, are you Al? Because I promise my answer will be the same as the first time," she joked, watching him curiously as a hand slipped into his jeans and began to withdraw a small item.

Alfred slowly pulled the secret item he'd been toting around all morning; bringing the brass key up between their faces as he grinned widely. They key was nothing special, a small trinket that anyone could pass by without noticing. However, this grooved piece of shining metal held all his hopes for their near future.

She gave a small laugh as she looked at the item held between his fingers. "Al, I already have a key to your apartment, remember?"

"Oriel Marie Bonnefoy, would you do me the honor of becoming my housemate?" He asked as his face began to hurt a little from how much he was smiling, unable to contain his joy as he watched her eyes widen the moment he used her full name.

"Y-you want me to move in? What about Jamison, is he moving?" She asked, confused over why he seemed so ecstatic; Jamison was great but she was well aware that they couldn't have a third roommate.

Alfred's smile faltered for a moment before he gave a breathless laugh and shook his head before continuing. "It's not to my current apartment," he explained, hoping that she would be able to connect the dots on her own. He stood with bated breath as he watched the confusion in her eyes.

She tilted her head again as she worked through what he had just said. "But if it's not-..." Her eyes immediately widened as the connection dawned on her, the breath leaving her lungs as she realized how big of a step this was for them. "Are you! Al, you aren't saying what I think you're saying..."  
She searched his face for a lie, but as his smile only grew she knew he was being completely honest, he hands flew to her mouth to silence a scream before she threw her arms around him in excitement as she squealed. "Oh my god! I love you, Alfred, I love you!"

He laughed and felt his heart soar as she jumped into his arms, nearly dropping his coffee as he caught his balance and spun in a quick circle before setting his fiancee back on her feet.  
"You remember that little place we looked at a couple months ago? You couldn't stop talking about how cute you thought it looked, and how it was in a great place for both of us; with me going to back to school later and your new job once you graduate."

"The place with those views of the nature park, and the window seats looking into the backyard?!" She asked, shaking her head for a moment before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Oriel was fighting the urge to cry of happiness as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. They were finally going to have a chance to start living their lives together!

"That key has been burning a hole in my pocket for nearly a week." He explained, leaning down to pepper her damp cheeks with kisses as he smiled brightly while he held her close.  
"That's why I've been working so hard lately." He admitted, knowing that she had been feeling neglected with the way he'd been overloading his schedule recently. "I was picking up extra hours at the clinic to get the money together for the down payment.I know the leases o our apartments are ending soon, and we'd have to find a new place to live anyways... So, is that a yes?"

Oriel leaned back and wiped the tears from her eyes as she giggled, a happy sob escaping her lips. "Of course it's a yes! When can we move in?!" She asked excitedly as she took his hands and bounced on the balls of her feet while she looked at him expectantly. Over the past few months, she could have never imagined that Alfred was working this hard to give her such a big surprise. They had started looking at houses in preparation for their upcoming graduation, but she could have never imagined that he would do something so unexpected.

"Anytime we want, it's ours anyway. I was wanting to go up there tonight, once we get done with classes." He replied with a mischevious but thoughtful look in his eyes. "Just pack an overnight bag and I'll pick you up. There's another surprise waiting at the house."

She gave a chortle as she clapped her hands once, nodding eagerly. "I'll run right home after class and pack, it shouldn't take me long if we're just going for the night." The French woman felt as if her heart would burst from her chest with happiness. She held his face and pulled him into a deep kiss with a happy sigh.  
"Though part of me hates you a little for not letting me sign the papers with you, and for making me this excited before I have to sit through a two-hour lecture."

He laughed and hugged her tightly as the bells on the tower chimed again, signaling that it was 12:15. "Well, we both need to get our asses to class," Alfred said as he pressed the key into her hands before pecking her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Oriel gripped the key in both hands, not wanting to take a chance of dropping it. She nodded and gave him one more loving kiss before the two of them had to dart off in different directions if they were hoping to get to class with enough time to get their normal seats.

"I love you!" She called over her shoulder, knowing the two hours couldn't go by fast enough for her. As she neared the college of business she began fervently texting her roommate, Anna, to get a little head start on the packing by asking her to toss just a few things into an overnight bag for her so that she could practically leave as soon as she walked in the door.

By the end of her lecture it felt as though she'd been waiting through two days instead of two hours, she was far too excited about seeing the home where she and Alfred would begin to build their lives, careers, and eventually a family.


	3. The House

Alfred was waiting in the parking lot as Oriel walked out of her apartment, sitting in his faithful old red pickup truck that he had inherited from his father. He glanced up from his notebook where he was finishing grading some papers from his general chemistry lab section and smiled brightly at his fiancee.  
"Ready for the grand tour?" He called out the window as he grinned.

Oriel skipped down the front steps and jumped into his arms as he got out of the truck and tossed his notebook into the seat for a moment; her legs wrapping around his hips. He chuckled as his strong hands cupped her legs. completely holding her up and his heart fluttered as he smiled; eternally grateful that no one else but this French woman could make him feel this way.  
"Kiss me first," she demanded softly as she pulled him closer until their lips met, amazed that he still made her feel so giddy and excited after dating for so long. Oriel felt like a kid waking up on Christmas morning as they parted for a moment and just smiled at one another. She could feel so much love radiating off him that it made her heart swell proudly

"Oh god, my heart is pounding," Oriel admitted as she breathed against his lips, so excited and nervous to see the house. It had been months since she'd seen it, what if there had been changes, did she even accurately remember how it looked in the first place?

Alfred chuckled as she pecked his cheeks before he leaned her back against the cab of the truck, feeling like they were the only two people in the whole world at that moment. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled as he listened to her voice. "So is mine," he whispered breathlessly, adjusting his hold on her legs which were essentially lean, hardened muscle after years of dancing.  
"Are you ready to go see your house?" He asked, letting his southern accent come out which he had inherited from his mother despite his father's best intentions.

She squealed, kissing his jaw rapidly as she was bursting at the seams to be able to go see their new home. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
Oriel grasped his cheeks and pulled him in for one last deep kiss as the accent brought back memories of when they had first met. "I am the luckiest woman," she said as she slid off his hips, standing between her boyfriend and his truck. Her body was strong and toned from years of classical ballet training, but you wouldn't notice for all the chunky sweatshirts she enjoyed stealing from her boyfriend.

He grinned like a child at Christmas as he moved around to the other side of his truck and opened the door for her to get it.  
"Your surprise awaits," Alfred said with a dramatic bow as if he were addressing a queen.

Oriel giggled and grabbed the overhead bar to pull herself up and into the old beast since the step bar broke off a few months back.  
"Why thank you, kind sir." She replied with just as much show when she finally managed to swing in. Her boyfriend nodded and closed the door with a solid clicking sound before returning to his own side, stepping up easily into the truck without the need of the overhead handle, he pushed his notebook into the middle of the bench seat before cranking the old vehicle, listening as it roared to after a moment of sputtering. Oriel smiled as she used to hate the loud growl of the engine, but it had grown on her and was now soothing.  
She rested her hand on Alfred's thigh as he drove, tapping her feet anxiously on the floormats as he began backing out of his parking spot.  
"God, Alfred, I can't believe you did this!" She exclaimed happily watching as he turned to her with a grin so wide it looked like his face might crack.

"I wanted to surprise you." He replied as he turned left onto the highway before picking up speed, glancing back over at her. "Did I do a good job?"

She laughed softly and nodded, squeezing his leg as she spoke.  
"You did a wonderful job, I just thought you were working more to sorta..." The young woman paused and blushed, looking out the window as she didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing up how worried she'd felt.

"To what?" He asked, catching the sight of her flushed cheeks and knowing there was always more to her unfinished statements.

Oriel fiddled with her jean shorts, shrugging as she kept her eyes averted.  
"I don't know..." She said as she gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment before finally being honest. "I thought you were wanting things to slow down, or maybe getting cold feet about the...,"  
She cut herself off and shook her head with an airy laugh as she blushed and rambled, "but that's stupid now that I know you were just doing it all for me."

He quickly reached over and took her hand as she spilled her inner thoughts, lacing their fingers together in an attempt to dispel all the things that were buzzing around in her head.  
"Oriel... I'm sorry for making you feel like you weren't important to me." He explained as he held onto his bride to be, occasionally taking his eyes from the road so she could know he was serious. "I love you, and I don't think I would be able to go on with myself if you were suddenly gone. I want you to always have the best of whatever I can offer, and I want you to have everything you can dream of."  
Alfred paused for a minute or so, letting his words sink in as he continued to drive.  
"Even though I may be busy and dead tired sometimes, I always want you to know that I love you; and I need you."

She squeezed his hand in both of her own as he finished speaking, bringing the appendage up to her lips as she kissed his knuckles, blinking as her eyes started to burn.  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she kissed the top of his thumb, "you are everything I've ever dreamt of Al, I don't need anything else."  
Oriel smiled as she squeezed his hand in her lap and looked over at him as he passed the sign for the city limits. "I love you too, I'm sorry I was being selfish and wanting you all to myself."

He smiled and gripped her hands in return, flicking on his right turn signal as he prepared to turn off the four-lane highway.  
"It's not wrong of you, sometimes its good to be a little selfish," he told her as they pulled off the road and into a little neighborhood where their new house was. "Sometimes you just need to stick your foot up my ass and let me know what you need."  
"I try my best, but I don't always pick up on everything." He admitted, giving her a soft smile.

Oriel nodded, "I'll try to be more open with how I feel from now on," she promised. After all, a good marriage needed a foundation with good communication between both parties. She turned and looked out the window, a smile growing on her face as she knew they were getting close.  
"Oh my god, we're almost there!"

Alfred nodded and grinned as he pulled onto their new street, feeling even giddier by the second. His smile grew as he began to slow down and pulled into the driveway of a cute little single story townhouse which was painted a greyish white with white accents and olive green shutters. As they entered the driveway they faced the two car garage, the house extending out to the right with a small curved alcove that served as a front porch before you could see the front door which was painted to match the shutters.

Oriel squealed and reached across the console to hug her fiance close. She went to grab for the door before remembering the child lock was broken and she would need to be rescued before she could rush to their new home.  
"Oh god, Alfred! Let me out." She exclaimed with a smile, watching as he smirked and laughed before putting the vehicle in park and jumping out the drivers' side so he could pull her door open from the outside.

"I hope you like the inside as much as you did the first time we saw it, there have been a few changes." He teased, offering her his hand so she could get down safely. She cheerfully jumped down from the cab before he closed the door. She was already pulling him along as she rushed for the door, more than excited to see this house now when it was theirs.

She opened her mouth to ask about the surprise as they got to the door but was silenced as he kissed her cheek.  
"Okay, close your eyes, Oriel." He demanded as he wiggled like a giddy child. "I don't want you seeing it too soon."

Oriel nodded and grinned as she covered her eyes with her hands while Alfred grabbed ahold of her elbow to lead.  
"If you walk me into a wall, I swear I will kill you."

He laughed and slipped the silver key into the lock. "I won't. I promise." He replies, turning the key until the deadbolt unlocked with a click, allowing the couple access to into their new home. Alfred gently gripped Oriel's elbow as he lead her into the hallway, his smile growing as he pulled her slowly through the front part of the house. Their shoes making soft squeaks and clicks as they walked on the hardwood floors.

"Hurry up, I can't take it!" Oriel said frantically, wiggling as they continued off into the hallway that opened to the right of the main living area. She was eager to see her new, albeit empty home.

He chuckled as the sound of a door being opened echoed off the walls. He pulled her into the space, anxiously wanting to see her reaction as he positioned her just right. They were standing in a room they had proposed to use as an office; he had her face a large set of windows that looked out into their new backyard. This specific area she had mentioned would be a wonderful place to curl up and read some books if only there were some sort of seating available.  
Alfred had spent a lot of effort, with plenty of help from his brother Matthew, installing a wide padded bench underneath the windows as well as a set of bookshelves on either side that projected off the wall so that it was the perfect little reading space for Oriel; on either side of the shelves there was space for their desks, giving the couple privacy and separation in the little room. It had taken the twins an entire weekend to set up the little nook and three trips to the local hardware store to get more lumber when Alfred had misheard his brother's measurements.

"Okay. you can open your eyes now!" He announced, standing back as she took her hands from her eyes as his fiancee bounced with excitement.

Oriel gasped as she opened her eyes, her hands flying back up to cover her mouth before she rushed over to the bench to touch everything; the bench, the pillows, the shelving. It took her a few moments to be satisfied before she turned around and ran right into his arms.  
"Oh my god, Alfred!I love it!" She squealed as he smiled and hugged her in return.

"I'm glad," he replied softly as he kissed her head, "I was so nervous that you wouldn't. When Mattie and I were cutting the base we figured out I'd done it about an inch and a half shorter than the other one so we had to go back to the hardware store and I thought we wouldn't get it done in time for the big reveal."

She giggled and lifted herself up so that she could wrap her legs around his hips, peppering his face with kissed as she inhaled the scent of fresh paint from the bookcase.  
"It looks absolutely stunning. I love it and remind me to thank your brother next time we see him." She explained, burying her face in his neck and holding him tightly as she put kisses anywhere she could reach while he let out a hearty laugh as he accepted all the love for his hard work.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house, or stay in here all day?" He teased with a smirk on his lips as he looked down at the woman who had entangled herself all around him.

Oriel looked up and ran her fingers through her hair to prevent the wild mass from getting in her eyes before she leaned up and kissed him lovingly on his smirky lips.  
"We have the rest of our lives to see every room in this house," she purred with a smirk of her own as she squeezed her legs around his hips.

He smiled and closed his eyes as he returned her kiss and held his fiancee in his arms, humming as she gripped his t-shirt and felt the room start to heat up a little.  
"I love you, Oriel," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her neck tenderly. "God, I love you so much."

She felt a tremble make its way down her spine as he spoke to her, sucking on his lower lip as he brought his head back up and leaning back a little as she tugged on the sensitive flesh.  
"I'm so happy to start my life with you," Oriel muttered softly, giggling as Alfred blindly found his way over to the wall and pressed her back against it.


End file.
